Cherry Cheddar
Osobowość Cherry jest chaotyczną i niezdecydowaną szczurką, która nie potrafi się dostosować do planu dnia. Jest też lekką bałaganiarą, jednakże ma dużo współczucia i dobroci. Na co dzień jest miła i pomocna, ale tylko dla przyjaciół, nie "owija w bawełnę" mówi co widzi i myśli, z tego powodu nikt nie powierza jej swoich sekretów, no, chyba że chce, by po pięciu minutach wiedziała o tym cała szkoła... Wygląd Cherry posiada długie, sięgające do bioder ciemno-różowe włosy, jej oczy są tego samego koloru, jej brwi także. Skóra Cherry ma szary odcień. Dziewczyna posiada też szczurze zęby, nosek oraz długi różowy ogonek. Relacje Cherry bardzo łatwo nawiązuje kontakt z innymi potworami, jest miła, ale potrafi się odgryźć, gdy ktoś lub coś ją zdenerwuje. Rodzina Cherry jest córką szczurołaków, ma też dwanaścioro rodzeństwa. Szczurka nie lubi swojego rodzeństwa.Jej starsi bracia są bardzo nadopiekuńczy z kolei jej starsze siostry ciągle podbierają jej lakiery do paznokci.Cherry denerwuje też to że musi dzielić pokój ze swoimi dwoma młodszymi siostrami-Haylee i Alice. Przyjaciele San-Hee Yumeha Sheheryzade Njihuni Genevieve Sequin-lux Znajomi Raquelle McTharpyo Upiorki utrzymują ze sobą kontakt odkąd zamieszkały razem w szkolnym dormitorium.Mimo iż Harpia uważa szczurzycę za swoją najlepszą przyjaciółę i poszłaby za nią w ogień,Cherry traktuje ją bardziej jako "Przelotną" znajomą. Miłość W starej szkole Cherry miała kilka adoratorów, lecz odrzucała ich zaloty, obecnie są dobrymi znajomymi. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|188pxSzczurołak (Rattus)– rodzaj gryzonia z rodziny myszowatych (Muridae), obejmujący kilkadziesiąt gatunków. Do najbardziej rozpowszechnionych należą, występujące również w Polsce, szczur śniady i szczur wędrowny, oraz występujący w południowo-wschodniej Azji i na wyspach Pacyfiku szczur polinezyjski. Ciekawostki * Marzy o wycieczce dookoła świata. * Jej drugie imię brzmi Stella. * Rozumie mowę szczurów i innych gryzoni. * Jej rodzina od lat prowadzi fabrykę sera. * Cherry ma WIELKĄ słabość do twarożku i serka wiejskiego.Nazywa je "Białym szczęściem" * Jej mama pochodzi z Francji, a tata z Nowego yorku.Więc szczurka oprócz Angielskiego świetnie zna język Francuski. * Mimo, że nie interesuje się modą, ma w swojej szafie 129 par butów. (głównie po mamie i jej 5 siostrach, które kochają zakupy). * Siedziała kolejny rok klasie za zjedzenie prac semestralnych innych uczniów. * Ma tak liczną rodzinę że zdarza jej się nie pamiętać imion wujków,cioć,dziadków itd. * Jej imię w przetłumaczeniu oznacza "wiśnia" natomiast nazwisko nawiązuje do znanego gatunku sera: Cheddara. * W filmie "Freaky fusion" została połączona z Sheheryzade jako "Cheheryzada" Po czym ją poznać? * Ma dużo piegów. * Jej ogonek jest bardzo poskręcany. * Ma duże uszy. * Ubiera się i maluje paznokcie na żółto. Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: Słucham! Zawsze chętnie wysłuchuję opowieści innych można się z nich wiele nauczyć. Ksywka: Cher. Ulubione powiedzonka: 'O ironio!' ' Wielkie umysły myślą podobnie..' 'Pysznie!' w szkole najbardziej lubi... Gotowanie. Jedzenie zawsze ją uspokaja. ...A najmniej: Matematykę. Jedno rozwiązanie-jedno wielkie bagno. Zwierzak: Brak. Chyba że rodzeństwo się liczy. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Żółtego lakieru do paznokci. Sekrety jej pokoju: Pokój Cherry wygląda jak katakumby. Ze ścian zwisają rośliny, a na półkach zrobionych (na zamówienie)ze skał ustawiona jest pokaźna kolekcja lakierów do paznokci z różnych zakątków świata.Po lewej stronie znajdują się dwa łóżka należące do sióstr-bliźniaczek szczurki oraz dwie szafy i duże biurko. Nie zapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Odcinki i serie Cała seria "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" Historie ze skryptów Zaklęte ciasteczka. Proszę wstać.smok idzie. Filmy pełnometrażowe On the trail of The Mummy (film pełnometrażowy) Sweet Boo-Birth Day Umiejętności * Orientacja w terenie: Jak każdy szczur Cherry świetnie orientuje się w terenie i zawsze dociera na miejsce. * Wspaniały słuch: '''Dzięki swoim dużym uszom Cherry znakomicie słyszy nawet z dużego dystansu. * '''Doskonały wzrok: '''Cherry posiada doskonale rozwinięty zmysł wzroku dzięki któremu może widzieć w ciemnościach. * '''Mocny zgryz:Dzięki swoim szczurzym zębom Cherry może przegryźć nawet stal. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|260pxNowy Jork (ang. City of New York, również New York, New York City) – najludniejsze miasto w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a zarazem centrum jednej z najludniejszych aglomeracji na świecie. Nowy Jork wywiera znaczący wpływ na światowy biznes, finanse, media, sztukę, modę, badania naukowe, technologię, edukację oraz rozrywkę. Będąc między innymi siedzibą Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych, stanowi ważne centrum spraw międzynarodowych i jest powszechnie uważany za kulturalną stolicę świata.Położony na wybrzeżu Atlantyku, w północno-wschodniej części Stanów Zjednoczonych, Nowy Jork składa się z pięciu dzielnic (boroughs): Bronksu, Brooklynu, Manhattanu, Queens i Staten Island. Galeria Cherry Cheedar.jpg|Pierwszy 'art' Cherry. Cherry 3d look.jpg|'filmowy' art Cherry. cherry.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Cherry. Galeria Cherry w różnych strojach Cherry bg.jpg|"Bandaged Ghouls" Cherry Coffin Bean.jpg|"Coffin Bean" Cheheryzada art.jpg|Po połączeniu z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain jako "Cheheryzada" Cherry HippieBoho.jpg|W stroju a' la Hippie. Galeria od innych Cherry by Melody76.png|Od Melody76. Screenshot 2016-01-23-12-20-42.jpg|Od Esterwy. Cherry.png|Od Lilywolf. CherrySkullette.png|Skullette Cherry od NickieID. Meta timeline *Styczeń 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Cherry Cheedar *Styczeń 2016-Profil Cherry i jej art zostają opublikowane. *Luty/Marzec 2016-Cherry zalicza filmowy debiut w filmie "On the trail of the Mummy" *Kwiecień 2016-Cherry zalicza odcinkowy debiut w serii "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Szczurołak Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High